User talk:Caagr98
Things Your new signature makes things hard to read. Just saying. Also, I need people to vote on my newest poll before I can update SR/RPG. Which I REALLY want to do. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 01:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Does this work better? 05:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) WHOOPSYDAISY. Lee/Vec is yours. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank you. And does this sig work better? 19:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :The sig looks great. Anyway, if you tell me what your pets are, I'll gladly make a deck for you. WHAT MISPRINTS I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:59, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I haven't said anything about any misprints. And the only pets I have is North Byser and Lee/Vec. That is why I want some more. A card deck with only two cards may feel a little small. 20:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) And I think I want Kowso too. 06:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Wut? How do you do the "I want new messages" thing? LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 20:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I use the template User:Caagr98/Templates/NewMessages. 20:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :IT WON'T LET ME VIEW THE SOURCE GAAAAAAAAAH! I want floaty messages :( LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 20:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean this code? I want new messages. 06:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Rock... I can use your rock in water?I will got you credits.The picture is differant.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. 06:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature request Can you design a signature for me? I'd like a Deep Blue Border, Cyan text BG, black text and a link to my contribs and talk page like yours. Ivan247 06:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I think you need to go here to ask for an signature. Spam - 12:29, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Please ask at the signature shop instead. 12:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) BTW, do you mean like this? Ivan247Talk Page Ivan247Talk Page I made the border Navy, since Deep Blue didn't exist. Also, change the §§§ into any border style. In the preview, I used Solid. 12:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ivan247Talk Page 09:11, April 15, 2011 (UTC) About your signature shop Im searching for work and i would like to work on your signature shop, so creating sigs will be much faster (now i know to make those border sigs!). Samuel17 18:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, you can start working when we get a new customer. PS. Why don't you use that very complicated sig? I think it is better to show people our skills. 19:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, it don't seem like one can edit someone else's userpage/subpages... 19:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) My sub-pages is on my wiki*... i may create my own sig shop, so pepole might come to my sig shop if you're busy. Samuel17 00:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *I mean the Dan-Ball wiki... Samuel17 Talk Page (i tooked it!) Okay. 05:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you there If you are then visit this page :- Some page IQ You can create his IQ.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? 12:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sig Have you forgotten about my sig? TFMaster 12:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, apparently, sorry. Here is it: ~TFMaster~ Talk Page ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 13:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but can you make the text to Old English Text MT? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page Okay, I changed the above post. 15:38, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, But I like the normal text. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 03:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ABOUT TIME Gah Caps Lock This is your card deck. It has: Lord Trollus I (Sig), Cashades, Emereel (Water, Big), Cerberus Tree (Megaboss), And (Fusion Base), Lee (Fusion), Vec (Fusion), Tespa (Warrior), and Lessie (Warrior). C-Tree is blue cuz he's a Megaboss. If And is on the field, summoning Lee and/or Vec will allow for a fusion, which will increase HP and change the moveset around. You can also fuze all three for epicness. Tespa and Lessie just have a Warrior marking as opposed to drawing guns that wouldn't fit. Your gold Deck Support is DeFusion. When played, all fuzed monsters that are defeated revert to their previous states, but they cannot morph back with the same cards. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 22:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, but can you add North Byser too? I forgot to ask for him. 14:04, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I can only fit that many, sorry. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 22:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay. 05:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Want you... ...make a battle with mine Wrath?You can choose any pet!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Lord Trollus I is preparing for the battle. 13:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok.Here Wrath:User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Now battle!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Lord Trollus I is done! Behold: Lord Trollus I Ninja form! Let's battle! 13:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Attack me!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Lord Ninja I attack wrath, but now, wrath all reag on Lord Ninja I and Lord Ninja I lose his leg and hand!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) That's too much Engrish for me to understand, so Lord Trollus, use the Magnetic Razor Shuriken! And sing a little to Wrath, please. 13:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Wrath avoid and shoot a thunder beam at Lord Trollus I!Also:He a Plane.It can destroy a tree just by touch it!With his wing, Wrath cut lord trollus leg!And his crown!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) This is what happened to Lord Ninja I!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) . Wow.A Baby of 1 hours have beated Lord Ninja I!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I now leave to Play Titan Quest (Any game)User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations for beating an illusion. The real one was hiding in the shadows, creating more illusions. It starts flying Magnetic Razor Shurikens from everywhere, and nobody knows which ones are real, if any. 14:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC) So, Wrath making the same attack everywhere!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 14:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) And misses. 15:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Strift Your pet has arrived! Check the Breeding Center for more info. You have my congrats, sir. Also, I bear a gift: She has her very own revolver like her parents :D LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 17:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Mini Eos This is what Eos became after he was defeated by C-Tree and had his evil influence removed. Since you already own C-Tree, you can have this. Since, technically, this is C-Tree's son. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank you. 12:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Grades for Classes Orientation- Grade:F Reason:Your pet(s) did not show up, therefore they got an F for truancy. Your Pet's Teacher, Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 22:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question Why isn't Mini-Eos in your pets? Just wondering. :/ DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to add him. 05:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Also, I don't know what category to put him in. 05:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, your main categories are "Pets I made" and "Pets from other users", and a sub category in that is "From the Adoption Center" so you can put another sub category and say "From DMSwordsmaster". Sound like a winner? DMSwordsmaster Talk 09:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Might work. 11:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ...Then do it. :/ DMSwordsmaster Talk 11:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh. And one more thing... ...Windows X is acually connected to your computer now. If one of its chains is dead, then your computer might get screwed up and if it dies completely, expect a BSoD and a new computer... I should've mentioned that earlier, did I? 20:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) No, I have Windows 7, not Windows X. And also, I was at a computer at school when I asked if I could adopt it. 05:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : Oh no... 0_0 14:33, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Super/Sub script How it works?Warwood 20:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ghost. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Please sign your psts by typing ~~~~. It's easy to use; just type or , a text in the middle and then end with or , dpending on which one you used. For example THIS becomes THIS. 20:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) (Ghost:sorry xD) okay thanks! i am going to put it in it Warwood 20:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Linkimages how can you link images to wikia pages? .:Warwood:. 14:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Inside the image tag, after the filename, type |link=WHATEVER PAGE YOU WANT. Example: becomes . 14:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay cool... It does not work -_- .:Warwood:. 16:35, May 10, 2011 (UTC) It should work. And you didn't type |link=User:Caagr98/Pets, right? 19:05, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Animated GIF Can you please make me a animated transparent GIF of this picture rotating like a similar fashion of the fire bars in Irritation Stickman. Something like this But slower and with more pictures so it looks realastic (like you made for ZX) with your high quality GIF maker. When it will finish, put it in the right corner of my sig linking it to the adoption center. Do you need ? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 07:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Like this? I can make it transparent if you want. Also, I don't like the fan boon system, so everything I do is free. 13:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Make it transparent and put it in the right corner of my sig. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 15:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Like this? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 17:21, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Make it transparent. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 17:43, May 11, 2011 (UTC)